Unwanted: Spot's Story
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: My first Songfic, to the song 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne. Spot thinks about his past and future, with Jack. My first attempt at slash, Jack/Spot. r


Unwanted  
by:american-psycho  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spot, Jack or the song 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne. I probably only own Spot's thoughts.  
  
Author's Note: My first songfic. Spot thinks of his past and future, trying to include Jack . My first attempt at slash! Spot/Jack.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
_All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
And I sat up straight  
  
  
_I remember meeting Jack for the first time. We were both 14, just starting out as the leaders of our boroughs. He had come over to Brooklyn, wanting to ask me a question. That was when I had met Jack and when I fell in love with him. I know it wasn't right, for me, because a leader isn't supposed to show emotions, so we just shook hands, forming the 'spit-shake', and smiles. Yep that's how it went.   
  
We became fast friends, always ignoring our duties. I always had someone else do mine while I was with Jack. Jack could always make me laugh, no matter how stupid the words were. Some would say we were inseperable, until he began to visit me less and less.   
  
I tried to find out why, but every messenger I sent, always came back without an answer. I knew then and there he must of found out I loved him. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't let myself. I knew I had to get over him. And I did.  
_  
  
Oh ya, ya  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
  
_I knew less of him, of what he did and who he dated. I tried to date other people, girls mostly but each time I was out with one, I always wished it was Jack I was on a date with. I also wanted to show him to not be afraid of me, though, I became the most feared newsie in all of New York.   
_  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
  
  
_Almost 4 years no talk from Jack. He occasionally sent messengers, one week Racetrack, the other Mush. I thought, 'He just can't face me, can he?' I asked myself that question often when Mush or Race would come, asking stuff like, 'When you'se gonna come tah Manhattan an' play pokah wid us?'  
  
I always replied, 'I'se not invited. Jacky Boy hasta invite me tah play.' Of course, I never did get an invitation. Then that same night, I was heading back to the Brooklyn Lodging House from my usual 'night' selling when I was yanked into an alley. I didn't know who it was but I was so ready to soak them.  
_  
  
No, I just don't understand  
Why you won't talk to me  
It hurts, that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
  
  
_Well, to my dismay, it was Jack. I knew something was on his mind because he wouldn't let go.  
  
'Jack, let me go.' I grumbled. I had gotten over him just two years before.  
  
'I'se jus' wanna hold yah Spot. Tah have yah in me arms.' He whispered in my ear. I was shocked at what he had just said.   
  
'Yah know, I'se jus' doan undahstand yah.' I wriggled out of his grasp. 'For four yeahs, I'se hoid nuttin from yah, not even seen yah and you'se expect tah hold me?' Jack looked sad.  
  
'I'se sorry Spot. I'se jus' was scared of me emotions. I'se never felt so strongly 'bout anyone as I do you'se.' Jack didn't wait for me to answer him. He pushed me against the wall and planted his lips firmly on mine. So many thoughts were running through my mind and I couldn't get any of them right. I pulled away, shaking.   
  
'Spot, will yah go out wid me?' I nodded and that day, we became a couple._  
  
  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
  
  
_It was 1 year, before the strike began, when we celebrated our one year anniversary. I was happy, as happy as a person can be, really. I also knew something was wrong, by just the way Jack was acting.   
  
'Jack, what's wrong?' I asked, sitting in his lap. I felt his arms link around my small waist.  
  
'I'se-'  
  
'You'se what?'   
  
'We'se hasta end this.' I just felt my heart break. 'I'se me dis goil and she, I doan know, jus' completes me.'  
  
'What? An' I doan?' I asked, getting out of his grasp. 'T'anks fer da anniversary present' I shouted, heading back to Brooklyn. My day could not get any better, can it? I had been with a guy I love and he goes and dumps yah for a girl. This was a day I would never forget.   
_  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away.  
  
  
_I didn't cry that night. I just sat up on the rooftop of the Brooklyn Lodging House, my knees to my chest, staring out into space. I had a razor blade, from the washroom and I was looking at it, thinking of killing myself, but why would I kill myself for love? Why would anyone do it? I had a few of my newsies ask what was wrong but I just barked at them to tell them to get back inside._  
  
  
I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long   
I'll write the song if that's what it takes.  
  
  
_It was 2 months later, when I thought seeing Jack would be all to soon, actually came true.   
  
'No way!' I yelled. 'I ain't helpin' yah.'  
  
'We'se dun need yoah help. I'se jus' wanted tah tell yah Sarah an I'se broke up.' Jack said. I was shocked.   
  
'Why yah tellin' me dis foah?' I asked, smugly. If he was going to ask me back out, I was going to say no.  
  
'I'se need yoah help.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'Yah see, I'se broke up wid her because I'se realized something.' Jack said. I jumped from my perch and stared him in the eye.  
  
'And dat would be?' I asked.  
  
'Spot, I'se love you.' He replied. 'I'se know dat 2 months ago I'se did a bad thing, breaking us up. I'se thought bein' wid Sarah would complete me but she jus' destroyed me.'   
  
'I'se ovah yah Jack. I'se know not tah dwell on people who have broken me heart.' I said. 'Why doan you'se go wid Davey?'  
_  
  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
  
  
_'I doan want Dave!' Jack said, loudly. 'I'se want you, Spot. I'se love da way you'se speak, da way you'se so protective, da way yoah sandy blonde hair falls in yoah face when you doan have yah hat on, and most of all. I'se love da way you move. It's intoxicating!'  
  
I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. What was I going to say, I'm sorry Jack. I can't? No!   
  
'Please say something' Jack pleaded. I turned my back to him, trying drastically what to say.  
  
'Jack, yah know how long I'se been waiting foah you'se tah say dat?' Jack smiled, his brown eye sparkling.   
  
He scooped me up in his arms, planting kisses all over my face, with me laughing. I was once again happy and so was he. We loved each other, that's all that cared.  
  
'It's gettin' late. Can I'se stay wid yah?' Jack asked. He put me down.  
  
'You'se stay as long as yoah lil' cowboy heart desires.' I replied, smiling seductively.  
  
'I'se love yah, Spot' Jack said.  
  
'I'se love yah too Jack.' I said, planting a kiss on his lips. 'Now lets get tah ta Lodgin' House.'_  
  
  
You don't know me   
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
_Author's Note: please review!!! This is my first songfic and hopefully you peeps liked it._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
